Thunderous Fire
by Apollyon
Summary: Sequel to Vitam Pro Aliquo Profundere. RUKATO and Jenrya/Jeri: Excerpts from chapter 2: " 'I am Matsuki Takato.' he said slowly. The room fell deathly silent and the blood from the elderly woman drained pearly pale..." Please read Vitam first if you haven
1. Prologue

A/N: Sequel to Vitam Pro Aliquo Profundere. If you haven't read that yet, it is advisable that you do. I do not own Digimon. I do not make money from this. This disclaimer remains in effect the the rest of the series. I'm using mixed (Jap & NA) names and attacks because some actually sounds better.

**THUNDEROUS FIRE**

Prologue

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Dow - _How long have I been here?_

I checked the clock and it showed 7:25 AM then again the clock might have stopped and I would still not recognize it. I have been in this room for the last 15 minutes. I looked around the room one last time to see if any changes might have taken place. I turned to my right and saw the dresser along with the mirror. The closet was beside the mirror. I looked to my left and noticed the table. There was not a single chair in the room. I've been sitting on the floor in the same position as I had 15 minutes ago when I entered this room. It was getting really uncomfortable on the hard-wood floor, but I didn't dare move. I didn't want to disturb the object of my affection. I can see everything except the face which chose to remain obscure under my scrutinizing eyes.

It's unbelievable however that after a week so much has changed. I don't know whether the changes are for better or worse. In my opinion, things are taking a turn for the worst. I've been having these dreams, nightmares, or visions. These manifestations of the subconscious have always troubled me, but I have always found the means to evade them...

A/N: That's just the prologue folks. I'll leave it up to your imagination until the next chapter to reveal the plot.


	2. Reflections of a dream

A/N: So it begins...

**THUNDEROUS FIRE**

Chapter 1: Reflections of a dream

~Ruki's POV~

I heard my name whispered vaguely but I wasn't able to identify the source. My mind was in a state of semi-consciousness. It took me several minutes longer to distinguish the voice. The voice belonged to my grandmother. My other dulled senses were aroused and I felt a hand nudging me on my shoulder.

"Ruki, dear, it's time to wake up." she said. "You have school today."

I opened my eyes and took in the morning light. I immediately sat up and rubbed my eyes to clear away the last evidence of my slumber. I heaved a sigh and remembered the strange dream. I had felt nothing and saw nothing except a sensation that someone was watching me. The stranger thing was that it gave me a feeling of comfort and security.

"I must be going crazy..." I muttered. I stood up and prepared for school.

~Takato's POV~

Rrriiiiinnng. Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg...

_Damn clock! I had the most wonderful dream. Who ... what was that? I felt and saw everything except the face. I felt the heat of sunlight on my skin and even my tired muscles. The dream felt so real...like the first time I dreamt of Ruki's battle with Lynxmon. I had actually felt the coldness of the rain._

I tried to locate the sleep button on my alarm clock, but my venture proved futile. I had only one other option which was to wake up. I cringed at the thought (A/N: I never want to wake up on Mondays). I hadn't slept so soundly and peacefully before. I had no wish to leave the comforts of the bed and what sleep brought. I slowly sat upright and adjusted my eyes to the sunlight pouring through crevice of my window which was covered by the blinds. I walked up to the window and pulled up the blinds to allow the sunlight to freely enter the room. I looked out at the somnolent city and its inhabitants waking up by the minute. I began my (soon to be discovered as quite an interesting) day...

A/N: The prologue was a dream? Takato talks of dreams within dreams...how scary is that? The guy needs to get a grip on reality huh? Short intro chapter but next chapter will have more interaction with the Tamers.


	3. The Secretary

A/N: I hope you're not bored so far...

**THUNDEROUS FIRE**

Chapter 2: The Secretary

~Normal POV~

Takato walked slowly up the boardwalk to the school. He kept his gaze downward and observed his peers' reaction carefully. He hadn't expected to face his friends so soon. His eyes darted back and forth and he was filled with anticipation. Takato was fully aware that his classmates were oblivious to his arrival on school grounds. The school had many students and Takato didn't exactly standout in T-shirts and jeans. Besides he was trying his best to remain anonymous.

_Second day back and Mom is making me attend school. No vacation at all! Although the prospect of seeing the guys again would be great._

Takato entered through the main gate and headed straight to the main office for registration. Over the last 24 hours, Takato had many things to think over. The reactions of people were mostly non-existent or strange. He had exited the Timex building and had been driven home by Yamaki. At first his parents didn't even recognize him! Ruki's reaction had been somewhat emotional? _Nah! I'm thinking too much into that. _Jenrya had been quite composed although he had a pained sort of look in his eyes. _I'll ask him later. _Just this morning his mother had thought him to be completely someone else and for good reasons.

Takato walked up to the secretary and addressed her with standard greetings. _I wonder if they still have me on file. Let's see..._

"Good morning, Mrs. Seung. How are you on this lovely morning? However, I must conclude that a flower such as yourself shouldn't have to work on a day like this." Takato charmed the elderly Chinese-Japanese woman of 61.

"My, what a nice young man. Now I know what you said is not true. You're a wily one." she replied sweetly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. You are lovely!" he answered and made the gesture over his heart.

"No need to flatter me for I am old. Flatter one of the young girls, my boy. Back to business, however, how can I help you?" Mrs. Seung dismissed the compliments. She looked Takato straight in the eye to show that the game stops here.

"Modest, I see. Well, I need to register." Takato told the secretary.

"I don't see what I can do for you now. You need a parent/guardian to sign the form plus the transcript from last year. I'm sorry dear." she answered.

Takato immediately replied, "Ma'am, I haven't set foot in any other school for the last two years." Takato emphasized the last three words.

"You haven't been to any other school in the last two years? Where have you been? Wait, does this mean you're a returnee since you've attended schools in the district before?" she asked in disbelief.

"You could say that I am a returnee." he answered with an air of apprehension. He instinctively knew what the next question would be.

"In that case, I can pull up the transcript from the district's network. What's your name?" she questioned as she pulled up to the computer.

Takato hesitated and scanned the office. At the moment, only Mrs. Seung and he were in the room. _Maybe this won't be so bad..._

"I am Matsuki Takato." he said slowly.

The room fell deathly silent and the blood from the elderly woman drained pearly pale...

A/N: Don't bother to tell me that Takato's out-of-character or anyone else. It's intentional (just read the title). I wanted to write like a 4000-word chapter, but I figured that's too long for you guys to wait or read at once. I divided the chapters instead.


End file.
